Descubriendo sentimientos
by morsmordre7
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Situado después de el episodio 2x03 así que tiene una cantidad considerable de spoilers, leer bajo su propio riesgo. Sherlock regresa inesperadamente y esta vez hay algo diferente entre el y John.


**ADVERTENCIA: **El fic esta situado después de el episodio 2x06, así es que les recomiendo que si no se lo han visto (por su propio bien) no lean el fic, contiene spoilers muy grandes, créanme. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.

**Capitulo 1: **

Despierto, sudando, bajo un bonche de sabanas que la señora Hudson me ha donado. Recuerdo haber soñado con un azul intenso que me miraba profundamente. No es un azul común y corriente, no, es mas que eso. ¿Alguna vez han mirado el cielo fijamente y sin ninguna razón aparente, sonrien de la nada? Bueno, maso menos eso siento yo cuando veo esa mirada.

Cierro los ojos pensando en ese día, cuando vi sus ojos por ultima vez. Aun tenian ese color intenso que los hacia ver hermosos, sin embargo el brillo estaba ausente y al fin de todo... ¿Que resulta ser una estrella sin brillo? Nada, porque no la podemos ver.

Y aunque yo no podía seguir viendo mi estrella, aun así podía sentirla.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Que era sherlock para ti?- me pregunta mi antigua terapeuta.

La pregunta entra como una bala en mi cabeza. Supongo que es la primera vez en mi vida que pienso como Sherlock Holmes. Empiezo recordando como es que lo conocí, lo rápido que me gane su confianza y el la mía. Recuerdo todas esas veces que deje plantadas a mil chicas porque Sherlock no quería "estar solo en casa" cuando se aburría.

-Era mi mejor amigo- contesto, rápidamente. Se asoma una sonrisa a mi boca por que se que estoy mintiendo. Se que no soy su mejor amigo porque lo nuestro no se define en eso. Probablemente lo mas acertado que pude haber dicho fuese "era su asistente" pero muero de risa al imaginarme la expresión de sherlock al escuchar que tiene un "mejor amigo".

Mi sonrisa se desvanece como vino, rápidamente, pues recuerdo que no podré ver ni esa ni ninguna otra expresión de el nunca mas.

-John, cariño- dijo la chica con un poco de lastima- Siento que no estamos avanzando. Tienes que decir eso que tienes dentro de ti, sacarlo y dejarlo ser libre.

-Nadie cree que sherlock sea inocente, ¿Usted lo cree?- conteste, evadiendo su antiguo comentario.

-Creo, definitivamente, que tu punto de ver las cosas dista mucho de la mayoria de nosotros.

Comence a temblar, ahora no solo era mi mano, si no que constantes temblores recorrian mi cuerpo con bastante regularidad.

-No concedas que esto vuelva a acabar con tu vida, John. Aun queda mucho por delante.- Dijo mientras se levanto de su estrecho sillón. Me tendió la mano que apenas y logre responder. Sonrió con una mirada elocuente y lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar fue "Un placer, como siempre, John. Nos vemos la proxima semana"

Estuve sentado en su consultorio, solo, por unos cuantos minutos. "No concedas que esto vuelva a acabar con tu vida" me habia dicho la terapeuta. Yo recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos que pase con sherlock. Esas risas fugitivas, pero reales que podía sacarle con mis tontas conclusiones o comentarios fuera de lugar. Pienso en todo lo que dije y en lo que hicimos y por primera vez en mi vida siento que Sherlock merecia a alguna persona mucho mejor que yo, alguien que tuviera su intelecto y que lo comprendiera mejor de lo que yo hago. Es por esto que no puedo solo "dejarlo ir", por que cuando alguien te toma cuando estas hecho una verdadera mierda y hace que salga lo mejor de ti sin siquiera intentarlo "dejarlo ir" no es algo muy facil de hacer.

Salgo lentamente del consultorio, tratando de no captar muchas miradas de pesame y lastima que he solido recibir mucho últimamente. Quiero pedir un taxi y decirle que me lleve al departamento 221B de la Baker street, quiero llegar y encontrar una cabeza con un corte transversal colocada en el centro de la mesa, que por cierto esta hecha un desorden y tiene como mil tubos de ensaye al rededor de ella. Quiero ver su mirada irónica y sentir su mano cálida en mis hombros. Quiero demasiadas cosas que nunca podrán volver a ser lo de antes.

Desde que sherlock ha muerto me he mudado al estrecho y caro departamento que solía tener antes de conocerlo. No queda mas que a unas calles del consultorio y prefiero ir caminando. Hasta los taxis huelen a el.

-Increíblemente- me sorprendio esa voz, que yo tanto anhelaba escuchar. Sonaba como un susurro en mi oreja y sentía su respiración, cálida y monótona al rededor de mi cuello- Mycroft tenia razón, necesitas despedir a esa terapeuta lo mas pronto posible, entendio todo mal.

Me quedo en shock unos minutos y pienso si lo que esta pasando es verdad o no. Tardo unos minutos en asimilar que todo es producto de mi mente, ya que esas eran las palabras exactas que Mycroft habia usado en nuestro primer encuentro y Sherlock no había estado ahí.

Giro la cabeza para ver si mi hipótesis estaba en lo correcto. No encuentro mas que un monton de caras que no conozco, moviendose para todos lados.

Sonrio, a veces pienso si esa niebla misteriosa que alguna vez me endrogo ha causado efectos secundarios en mi mente. Tal vez solo estoy viendo lo que mi mente desea ver.

Mejor pido un taxi, prefiero oler su aroma a sentir su piel cerca de la mía.

-¿A donde lo llevo señor... Watson?- preguntaba una voz que me sonaba un tanto familiar, pero sonaba distorsionada, ya que se escuchaba por medio de alguna bocina, lo cual es raro en un taxi de Londres.

-Solo son unas cuantas calles a la derecha, yo le indico el camino- señalé con el ceño fruncido. ¿Como es que ese hombre sabia mi nombre? No entre en pánico gracias a mi experiencia en todo esto de los secuestros express. Haber vivido un tiempo con Mycroft y Sherlock tenia sus complicaciones.

-¿Viene mucho por aquí, señor Watson?

Mi curiosidad empieza a alertarme un poco. Trato de mirar por el vidrio que normalmente separaba al taxista del viajero pero esta totalmente polarizado de color oscuro, así que no puedo ver nada.

-Si, bueno yo...-comentaba distraído mientras trato de encontrar

una manera de mirar a el chofer- Vivo en estos rumbos.

La ventanilla empezó a bajar lentamente, lo cual comienza a alertarme. Pongo mi mirada fija en el retrovisor, ya que así puedo tener en vista sus ojos y darme una pequeña idea de con quien estoy tratando.

Habia esperado de todo, literalmente. Cuando digo todo me refiero que podría haber esperado desde los ojos de un taxista común y corriente hasta los de un Alien o algún animal. Había esperado encontrar todo menos eso.

Sus ojos. Estaban ahí, mirándome. Con ese azul intenso y ese brillo que hace opacar a cualquiera.

No parpadeo una, ni dos, ni tres veces. Ni siquiera un millón son suficientes para convencerme de que eso esta pasando. Me pellizco en el brazo lo suficiente para saber que es verdad.

-¿Que pasa, John?- dice ahora con su voz natural, con ese tono seco y grave que tanto extrañaba- No me digas que tu también has comenzado a creer en eso de "el suicido de un genio falso"

-Yo...-contesto, consternado- No esperaba esto, en lo absoluto.

Sherlock sonríe levemente mientas gira el volante.

-Me temo que el destino original ha cambiado, no puedo llevarlo a donde me pidió, señor Watson.

Sonrio y pienso que todo volvió a ser normal. Tardo un tiempo en darme cuenta que mi mente esta volando o me debieron de haber dado alguna droga "tranquilizante" en el consultorio que resulto causando alucinaciones. Resulta que de pronto estoy conviviendo con el fantasma de Sherlock Holmes, el cual yo vi y sentí que claramente estaba muerto. Ver la imagen de Sherlock con media cabeza aplastada en el piso aun me trastorna, pero tengo que recordarla ahora para darme cuenta que esto NO esta sucediendo.

Siento pena por la pobre alma que esta,conduciendo el taxi. Que un loco se suba, comience a hablar solo y empiece a hacer cosas extrañas no es algo que veas todos los días.

-Me bajo aquí, gracias por todo.- contesto exasperado- ¿cuanto le debo?, oh y lo siento si he estado un poco extraño, debe ser por el medicamento.

El taxi se para, y por unos momentos pienso que todo va bien. Trato de bajar por el lado de la acera pero la puerta se encuentra bloqueada, intento abrirla por el otro lado pero esta en las mismas condiciones que la otra.

-¿Se supone que los taxis ahora tienen seguro para niños o...-Pregunto confundido al chofer- o no puedo abrir la puerta hasta haberle pagado?

Espero unos segundos en vano para que el taxista me conteste. En cambio este (que aun tiene la forma de Sherlock para mi mente) abre su puerta y sale del vehículo. Temo unos segundos por que ese sea el fin de mi vida, puede que el taxi tenga una bomba o una granada o algo asi.

Me reconforto un poco cuando escucho el clic del seguro y veo la puerta que esta de mi lado abrirse lentamente. Trato de salir agradecido pero una mano me impide el paso. El chofer me toma del pecho y me empuja suavemente para que me recorra un poco. Comienzo a dudar de que todo sea producto de mi mente por que el chofer tiene las manos mas parecidas a las de Sherlock que alguna vez imagine en la vida.

La mano del chofer recorre mi pecho y sube hasta llegar a mi mejilla. Me niego a mirarlo a la cara por que ya seria bastante humillación. Sorpresivamente el pone su otra mano en mi cara, y ahora me obliga a verlo a los ojos.

Mi subconsciente debe haber esperado este momento por mucho tiempo ya que veo a sherlock con tal exactitud y nitidez como si fuera real.

-Mírame John- decía su voz que sonaba un poco atragantada, como si estuviera escondiendo algo.-¿No ves que soy yo, Sherlock? No me digas que ya no eres esa persona que hace que crea que este mundo no es una completa basura.

Decido darle una profunda mirada a sus ojos, y esta vez creo, en realidad lo hago. Por que ni con toda la droga del mundo las sensaciones que estoy sintiendo las puede crear alguien que no sea ni mas ni menos que Sherlock Holmes.

-Se que eres tu - señalo mientras mi mano sube para tocar una se las suyas, que aun esta en mis mejillas- Pero por favor compruebame que esto no es un sueño, que es real lo que estoy viendo.

-No puedo comprobartelo- dijo mientras bajaba mirada- Pero puedo hacer que lo sientas- tomo mi mano y la dirigió hacia su pecho, donde estaba el corazón- Justo aquí.

Sentí sus latidos y mande todo al demonio. Era Sherlock, y había vuelto aquí. Conmigo. Seguí mis instintos y lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Para mi gracia Sherlock me devuelve el abrazo, un poco torpe, ya que no se lo había esperado. Después de un tiempo comienzo a llorar y se que el también lo hace, pero mas silencioso. Nos separamos y de repente pienso en lo que esta pasando, en lo que el me hizo. Fingió su muerte durante tres meses y ni siquiera pudo haberme mandado una señal de que ahí estaba, vivo y sano.

Será por mi trastorno por el cual cambio de sentimientos tan rápidamente, pero de pronto me llega una ira inmensa en contra de Sherlock que me hace querer golpearlo justo en la cara. Levanto mi mano y sherlock me la detiene con un fuerte apretón, sonríe y me da una de esas miradas tontas que dicen "Oh John, tu nunca cambias"

- Veo que tus técnicas de combate no han mejorado mucho, y eso que has ido a la guerra- dice mientras suelta mi mano y se separa un poco de mi. Me doy cuenta que estamos increíblemente muy juntos y me separo unos centímetros mas de su lado.- Aunque de hecho, me has sorprendido, esperaba el golpe un poco antes, tu sabes en vez de el abrazo y todas esas cosas afectuosas, pero que va, eres John Watson y siempre vas en contra de la naturaleza humana.

Me sonrojo un poco, no recordaba que a Sherlock no le gustaba tanto el cariño humano como a la mayoría de las personas.

-¿Donde te has metido todo este tiempo?- le pregunto para cambiar un poco el incomodo ambiente.

Sherlock sonríe de lado, me sacude el cabello como si fuera su mascota y susurra un "Por ahí" que apenas es entendible. Sale del auto y se sube de nuevo, pero esta vez por la puerta del conductor.

-Sera mejor que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad- me grita, misterioso- Puede que el viaje sea un poco largo.

-¿A donde vamos?- contesto, exasperado.

- Ya lo veras.- y suena como si me estuviera llevando al infierno.

Me resigno y coloco el cinturón en mi pecho. Si, sin duda era el mismo misterioso, arrogante, egoísta y anti carismático de Sherlock Holmes, y yo estaba preparado para seguir siendo su mano derecha, John Watson.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bueno, primeroque nada quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:

Para mi el fic es como el episodio que sigue después de el 2x06, así que tendrá un poco de drama y esas cosas, ¡Pero juro que el Johnlock estará presente siempre! Por lo que también tendremos acción en ese ámbito.

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic en presente, y fue algo difícil para mi ya que en ocasiones se me iba el tiempo en pasado y eso, aunque según yo corregí todos los errores quiero disculparme si se me fue alguna que otra cosilla.

Este capitulo lo escribí en mi iPod por lo que hay algunos errores ortográficos respecto a acentos, espero corregirlos luego.

Suena muy de mercadotecnia pero ¡Tu opinión es importante!, no me enojo si se les ocurre dejar uno que otro review y en verdad agradezco esos que tienen criticas constructivas ¡así que no tengan miedo de lanzar unos cuantos tomatazos y decir lo que les pareció!

Bueno, eso es todo (uff que fue demasiado, jeje). Prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas largo. ¿A donde creen que Sherlock lleve a John?, ese sujeto es un misterio.

Besos, espero que todos pasen unas felices fiestas.

**xMorsmordre7x**


End file.
